Shootin Star
by sys4ever2
Summary: un deseo a una estrella fugaz hará que el equipo siete de los distintos tiempos se reunan, Naruto, Naruto shippuden, Naruto the last y Naruto nueva generación se conocerán!


**Shooting Star**

Capítulo 1: Estrella Fugaz

(Naruto)

Era de noche, el cielo se encontraba despejado, Sakura observaba las miles de luces que estaban en el cielo, aquella magnifica visión la desvelaba, el equipo siete se hallaba descansando, no les faltaba mucho camino de viaje para llegar a su aldea, pero la misión los había agotado, después de todo una simple misión de escolta se había vuelto mucho más peligrosa al tener que enfrentarse contra Zabuza Momochi, mejor conocido como el "demoño de la niebla".

Sakura miro hacia un lado, hacia donde se hallaba durmiendo Naruto que no dejaba de hacer ruidos molestos con la nariz, era tan molesto, tan tonto, no había nada más patético que Naruto durmiendo con una gran burbuja de moco saliendo de su nariz pensaba la Kunoichi, aunque ella sabía muy bien que si había algo más patético que Naruto, ella era igual de patética o aún más que él, por lo menos Naruto había podido demostrar que era un ninja de verdad, que no temía saltar frente al enemigo y luchar, en cambio ella no hizo nada, fue una cobarde.

Giro su rostro hacia donde dormia Sasuke, él la había protegido de ser atacada y cuando Sasuke necesito ayuda ella no hizo nada, solo lloro cuando creyó que lo había perdido, Sasuke y Naruto siempre iban un paso más adelante que ella, siempre iba viendo sus espaldas.

Volvio a mirar hacia el cielo, observo como una estrella fugaz recorría el cielo hasta perderse, cerró sus ojos fuertemente y pidió un deseo…

-desearía ser valiente y poder proteger a mis compañeros….- susurro, no volvió a abrir los ojos, su respiración se volvió paulatina, se quedó completamente dormida.

(Naruto Shippuden)

El nuevo equipo siete se encontraban preparándose para pasar la noche a la intemperie, el Capitan Yamato se encontrba clavando unos palos en unos pecados para ponerlos a cocinar, Naruto intentaba prender una fogata mientras Sai agregaba más leña para encender el fuego.

Sakura observaba a sus compañeros mientras realizaban sus tareas, el equipo siete ya no era como antes, ya no estaba Kakashi por estar recuperándose de una misión, Sai había sido escogido para remplazar a Sasuke, y aun que ella y Naruto aun fueran parte del equipo ellos habían cambiado tanto que ya no era lo mismo.

Los últimos años los pasó entrando arduamente para volverse más fuerte, para poder traer de vuelta a la aldea a Sasuke, pero todo su entrenamiento había sido en vano, su fuerza monstruosa no había funcionado de nada, Sasuke se había vuelto a esfumar ante sus ojos, Sakura se preguntaba si algún día iban a lograr que Sasuke regresara, si algún día el equipo siete podría volver a ser lo que fue…

Sakura siguió observando a sus compañeros, todos estaban en silencio, una sonrisa melancólica se adornó en sus labios, recordaba las antiguas misiones, si Sasuke estuviera con ellos él hubiera en tan solo segundos prender la fogata con su jutsu de fuego, Naruto estaría haciendo alguna tontería o peleando con Sasuke mientras kakashi estaría arriba de un árbol leyendo su libro pornográfico.

Miro hacia el cielo donde miles de luces iluminaban la noche, vio como una estrella fugaz surcaba el firmamento, cerró los ojos y pidió un deseo…

-Desearía que el equipo siete vuelva a estar junto…- susurro

-ah? Dijiste algo Sakura? – Sakura abrió los ojos y vio a Naruto, ya había podido encender la fogata.

-no, nada…- le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

(Naruto The Last)

Los faroles iluminaban las calles de Konoha, el equipo siete se había reunido a comer en el "Ichiraku Ramen" acompañados por Ino y Hinata, en motivo de celebrar que Sasuke ya podía usar jutsus con la prótesis de su brazo izquierdo.

Luego de pasar más de dos años redimiéndose Sasuke volvió a konoha, Sakura y Tsunade lograron que el implante de la prótesis de su brazo sea todo un éxito, solo debían esperar que Sasuke pudiera usarlo, después de un mes de estar entrenándolo logro poder dirigir chakra hacia la prótesis y así poder volver a hacer jutsus.

-awwww quede satisfecho! – gritaba Naruto apoyando su décimo plato de Ramen vacío sobre la barra.

-si ya dejaste de tragar podemos irnos?- pregunto Ino, todos habían terminado de comer solo faltaba el rubio y ya era muy tarde.

Naruto se rasco la nuca avergonzado – lo siento, es que de verdad estaba rico…-

-está bien Naruto-kun, no te disculpes- Hinata apoyaba su mano en el hombro de Naruto, ya hacia un tiempo que eran novios, aunque aún Hinata seguía poniéndose roja como un tomate cuando le hablaba a Naruto.

Todos salieron del Ichiraku ramen y se despidieron, Naruto se marchó junto a Hinata y Sai acompaño a Ino a su casa.

Sasuke caminaba al lado de Sakura, iban en completo silencio, ella se en gancho del brazo de Sasuke y apoyo su mejilla contra él, eran muy pocos los momentos en los que podían estar así, ellos solos.

Sasuke no era muy demostrativo así que por eso siempre salían en grupo, pero eso a Sakura no le importaba, ella era feliz con tan solo poder estar a su lado y aunque él no fuera muy conversador y afectuoso ella lo amaba así como era.

-hmp…- Sasuke se detuvo frente a la casa de Sakura.

-llegamos demasiado rápido...- Sakura fingió un puchero – quería estar más tiempo a tu lado- dijo soltando el brazo de Sasuke y parándose en frente de él, paso sus manos detrás de la nuca de él y poniéndose de punta de pie lo beso, Sasuke se quedó inmóvil – te amo…- le susurro Sakura mientras dejaba de besarlo.

-no hagas eso…- dijo él apartando los brazos de Sakura de su cuello.

-hacer qué? – pregunto ella confundida.

-amarme… no lo merezco – susurro mientras apartaba su vista de ella.

-no digas eso…- lo tomo del rostro para obligarlo a que la mire- cuando vas a dejar de pensar que no eres digno de amar?-

-es tarde, entra ya – pidió él apartando las manos de Sakura.

Sakura suspiro agotada- está bien, hasta mañana – se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Sasuke se marchó mientras Sakura lo observaba alejarse, ella miro hacia el cielo estrellado, de verdad era muy tarde y estaba cansada.

Una estrella fugaz surco el cielo, Sakura cerro sus ojos con fuerza y pidió un deseo…

-desearía que Sasuke sintiera que puede amar, que puede ser feliz…-

(Naruto nueva generación)

-Mamá ya llegue! –

-Bienvenida Sarada, como estuvo tu dia? – Sakura limpiaba su casa mientras hablaba con su hija.

Sarada suspiro…- los niños son tan estúpidos…-

-lo dices por Bolt? Que ha hecho esta vez? – Sakura puso cara de horror de tan solo pensar en la nueva travesura de ese rubio.

-se comporta como estúpido, pero sabes en el fondo lo entiendo porque lo hace..- confeso Sarada a su madre –

-te refieres a tu padre verdad? – Sakura sabía lo mucho que sufría su hija cuando Sasuke se ausentaba por semanas y a veces meses de su casa, ella era una alumna ejemplar, todo un prodigio y todo el esfuerzo que hacía era para obtener el reconocimiento de Sasuke.

Las dos cenaron solas como ya era costumbre, Sarada estaba en silencio, y eso era algo extraño para Sakura porque a pesar que su hija había heredado casi todo de su padre incluyendo ser tan poco conversador al menos cuando estaban ellas solas un poco de su personalidad afloraba en su hija, al menos con ella se volvía conversadora y se divertían juntas, pero esta noche estaba seria.

-cuando volverá papá?- Sarada rompió el silencio.

-no lo sé cariño…- hacia dos semanas que Sasuke estaba fuera de la aldea.

-me voy a mi cuarto – Sarada se levantó de su asiento y se marchó.

Entro a su habitación perfectamente ordenada, otro rasgo heredado de su padre, se acercó a la repisa donde tenía algunos libros sobre jutsus, quería investigar sobre los jutsus de fuego, quería impresionar a su padre aprendiendo alguno de sus jutsus para cuando volviera.

Miro por la ventana de su cuarto antes de tomar el libro, vio una melena rubia caminar por las calles de Konoha, era Bolt, seguramente se habría escapado de su casa ya que era tarde como para que anduviera solo.

Abrió la ventana y se asomó por el barandal del balcón- a dónde vas Bolt? – aunque no lo admitiera ella se preocupaba por aquel rubio tonto, no eran lo que se dice "amigos" pero prácticamente crecieron juntos ya que sus padres eran amigos.

-a ningún lado en especial…- respondió Bolt mirando hacia el balcón- papá aún no ha regresado a casa, se llevara un susto cuando descubra que no estoy en mi cama…- el rubio se rasco su mejilla feliz con su plan de volver loco a Naruto.

-eres un estúpido Bolt, vuelve a tu casa- lo regaño la pelinegra.

-No quiero, tu deberías hacer lo mismo Sarada-chan, así volverías loco a tu padre cuando regrese-

Sarada lo medito por un momento, pero decidió no ser tan estúpida como Bolt, ella tenía sus propios métodos para lograr la atención de su padre, además de que ella también pensaba en su madre, si se escapara su madre se preocuparía mucho y ella no se merecía que le hiciera eso, Sakura era la mejor de las madres, en cambio Bolt con tal de hacer que su padre le preste atención no le importaba preocupar a su mamá.

-mira Sarada-chan! – la voz de Bolt la saco de sus pensamientos, él apuntaba hacia el cielo, sus ojos brillaban de la emoción – es una estrella fugaz, pide un deseo! – lo vio cerrar sus ojos con fuerza.

Sarada miro hacia el cielo y logro ver como se perdía en la oscuridad del cielo la estrella fugaz, ella no creía en esas cosas, era demasiado lista para su edad, pero aun así al ver a Bolt tan emocionado ella hizo lo mismo, cerró los ojos y pidió un deseo.

-deseo poder pasar más tiempo con mi papá..-susurro Bolt.

-deseo que mi familia este unida…-susurro Sarada.

El sol comenzaba a pegar en su rostro, Sarada se froto los ojos mientras se sentaba en la cama, estiro su mano para alcanzar sus lentes, se los puso y bostezo, miro a su alrededor, su cuarto estaba vacío, tarde tan solo segundos en procesar lo que vio.

-pero que paso? – miro hacia todos lados de cuarto, los muebles ya no estaban, las paredes que eran rosa ahora eran todas blancas – mamá! – se levantó y corrió al cuarto de su madre.

Entro al cuarto de su madre y lo hallo vacío, escucho un ruido en la entrada y corrió hacia la sala.

-Sarada! – escucho la voz de su madre, Sakura había roto la puerta de la entrada para poder entrar.

-mamá que ha pasado? – pregunto la pelinegra.

-oh estas bien! – Exclamo la pelirosa al ver a su hija- desperté y estaba en la casa de mis padres…- explico ella.

-y esa ropa? – Sarada miraba a su madre de arriba abajo, llevaba puesto una pollera azul y una blusa bordo como las que solía usar pero esta le apretaba del busto, y además llevaba puesto unas botas negras.

-era mía…- Sakura se subió un poco más el cierre, la blusa le apretaba demasiado el pecho – no iba a salir en pijama…- explico.

-que ha pasado mamá, porque no están nuestras cosas? – Sarada movió sus ojos por todo el lugar vacío.

-no lo sé, pero nuestras cosas no son lo único que falta- Sarada miro confundida a su madre- ven mira…- llevo a su hija hasta el balcón de la sala – mira allá…- dijo apuntando.

Sarada miro hacia donde apuntaba su madre, vio la cadena montañosa que rodeaba la aldea – no puede ser! –exclamo al ver que faltaban los rostros del sexto y séptimo Hokage –

-ven Sarada…- Sakura tomo la mano de su hija – hay que averiguar que está pasando…-

Aun era temprano y no había muchos aldeanos por las calles, Sakura y Sarada corrian hacia la torre del Hokage.

-Sakura-chan! Sarada-chan! – escucharon gritar sus nombres y se detuvieron mirando hacia todos lados.

-Naruto! – grito Sakura al ver al rubio, se sorprendió de verlo con sus ropas viejas, aquella campera negra y naranja que usaba le quedaba algo corta de brazos – no van a creer lo que me paso! –

-despertaste y no estabas en tu casa? – pregunto Sakura.

-ehhh? – el rubio miro confuso a Sakura – como lo sabias? – observo a su compañera de equipo y se percató de las ropas que llevaba, deteniendo su mirada en el escote de ella.

-idiota deja de mirarme! – la pelirosa golpeo al rubio en la cabeza.

-no me golpees Sakura-chan! Soy el séptimo Hokage! – intentaba defenderse el rubio.

-no lo creo…- dijo Sarada – mira…-dijo apuntando las caras de los Hokages.

Naruto dirigió sus ojos azules hacia donde apuntaba Sarada – Que carajo!? – grito al no ver su rostro esculpido en la tierra – se robaron mi rostro! –

Una gota resbalo de la frente de Sarada y Sakura, Naruto no podía ser más idiota.

-si serás idiota Naruto! – Sakura estaba exasperada, el rubio le ponía los nervios de punta –no te das cuenta de lo que está pasando?-

- no, tu sabes que es lo que paso Sakura-chan?-

-creo que sí, no estoy segura…. Vayamos a tu casa en el barrio Hyuga, quiero comprobar algo-

Sakura, Sarada y Naruto caminaron hacia el barrio Hyuga, al rubio le sorprendía que la gente por la calle no lo reconociera, normalmente los aldeanos lo saludaban y le demostraban el respeto que le tenían.

-aunch! Deje de golpearme viejo soy el hijo del séptimo! – escucharon los gritos.

-Bolt!- grito Naruto y salió corriendo.

-fuera de aquí! Este barrio es solo de los Hyuga! – grito el anciano amenazando al rubio con una escoba.

-ya verás viejo cuando mi padre se entere! – Bolt le saco la lengua al viejo.

-Bolt! – Naruto llego junto a su hijo seguido por Sakura y Sarada- que es lo que haces? – encaro al anciano.

El viejo lo miro con desprecio – largo de aquí! –

-pero…- Sakura freno a Naruto tomándolo del hombro.

-vámonos de aquí…- Naruto observo los ojos jades de la pelirosa, ella negó con la cabeza, ella ya sabía lo que estaba sucediendo.

Los cuatro salieron a las afuera de Konoha, mientras Bolt contaba que al despertarse en su casa no encontró a su madre ni a Himawari, ni siquiera estaban sus cosas, solo encontró a ese anciano junto a su mujer en el comedor, el anciano al verlo lo hecho a escobazos diciendo que era su casa.

-que es lo que está pasando Sakura-chan?- se detuvieron al alejarse un poco de la aldea – eres lista ya te diste cuanta de todo.

-mamá?- interrogo Sarada al ver la cara de su madre.

-no sé si sea lo que estoy pensando, pero todo apunta a que no estamos en nuestra época- explico la pelirosa.

-a que te refieres con eso tia Sakura? – Bolt se hallaba confundido.

-a que viajamos en el tiempo..- respondió Sarada acomodando sus lentes-

-así es, más exacto estamos en el pasado, cuando aun Tsunade-sama era la Hokage-

Naruto cayó de culo al piso, sostenía su cabeza entre las manos tratando de procesar la información-

Sakura, Sarada y Bolt observaban al rubio, parecía estar en estado de shock.

- no puede ser….-

-buscaremos la manera de solucionarlo..- lo animaba Sakura, aunque no estaba segura de cómo lograrlo.

-…ya no soy Hokage! – los ojos de Sakura se pusieron en blanco, de repente la rodio un aura maligna.

-hemos viajado en el tiempo y a ti solo te preocupa eso…- trono sus nudillos y comenzó a golpear a Naruto.

-Sarada-chan tu mamá da miedo..- susurro Bolt.

La pelinegra observaba la escena con una gotita en su frente, su madre siempre fue así?, de repente siento que eran observados.

Sakura dejo de golpear a Naruto y todos miraron hacia donde observaba Sarada.

-ustedes…- susurraron Sakura y Naruto a la vez.

(Naruto)

Hacia horas que el equipo siete había empezado su camino hacia la aldea, Naruto seguía alardeando por haber salvado a Sasuke mientras este le echaba miradas asesinas al rubio.

-oh guarda Sasuke! – grito el rubio mientras se ponía al frente del moreno y lo detenía un conejo paso por delante de ellos – te salve de ese conejo malvado! – se burlaba el rubio.

-idiota! – los dientes de Sasuke chirriaban de la bronca, empujo a Naruto para que se aparte del su camino.

-Naruto! Ya deja de molestar a Sasuke-kun!- el rubio recibía un golpe por parte de la pelirosa.

-a este paso no llegaremos más- se lamentaba Kakashi.

-está bien Sakura-chan ya no me golpees! – suplicaba Naruto.

-eso te ganas por ser un Baka! – gritaba la ojijade.

-solo salve la vida del hígado de Sasuke!- se defendía el rubio- debería de agradecérmelo o al menos hacerme una estatua.

-hmp..- soltó su típico monosílabo el azabache, Naruto lo salvaba tan solo una vez y ahora se había vuelto motivo de burla.

-que fastidio…- susurro Kakashi – oye Naruto veamos cómo está tu control de chakra, sube a ese árbol y dime si ya estamos cerca de la aldea!-

-claro kakashi-sensei, como sabe que soy mejor que Sasuke me lo pide a mí – el rubio corrió por el tronco del árbol hasta llegar a la cima- se ven las caras de los Hokages! – grito el rubio.

-no falta mucho para poder descansar de ustedes tres- sonrió Kakashi.

-pero qué carajo?! – Naruto tambaleo de la rama y cayó al suelo.

-Naruto estas bien? – se acercó la ojijade.

-Si…- dijo el rubio sobándose el culo- es solo que vi algo que me sorprendió, hay una quinta cara junto a la de los Hokages, la de una vieja! – exclamo.

-te golpeaste fuerte la cabeza..- se burló el azabache.

-es cierto! Suban y vean por ustedes mismos!-

Kakashi subió a la cima del árbol y vio lo mismo que Naruto, había una quinta cara, ese era el rostro de uno de los tres sabios sennin, era Tsunade.

-que es lo que ve Kakashi-sensei? – grito Sakura.

-Naruto tiene razón..-

-se los dije! – grito el rubio.

-sería la primera vez que tuvieras razón..- gruño Sasuke.

-que has dicho!?- los ojos azules y los azabaches echaban chispas.

-ya basta..- Kakashi salto en medio de estos dos- hay que llegar a la aldea para averiguar que está pasando.

Caminaron durante media hora, estaban muy cerca de la aldea, el equipo siete se detuvo cuando escucharon unas voces.

**-…ya no soy Hokage!** – escucharon gritar, se acercaron un poco mas hacia donde provenían las voces.

**-hemos viajado en el tiempo y a ti solo te preocupa eso**…- el equipo siete se escondió detrás de una roca.

No podían creer lo que estaban viendo, Sakura golpeaba a Naruto, se veían más grandes y habían escuchado que venían de otro tiempo.

**-Sarada-chan tu mamá da miedo..-** observaron al niño rubio que estaba con ellos, era idéntico a Naruto y lo que había dicho dejo en estado de shock a la pequeña pelirosa, esa niña era su hija?

La pelinegra los descubrió, y en tan solo segundos tenían las miradas de todos sobre ellos

**-ustedes…-** susurraron Sakura y Naruto a la vez.

El equipo siete salió de detrás de la roca, todos estaban sorprendidos, incluso Sasuke no podía creer que aquellos dos fueran sus compañeros de adultos y más aún que Naruto hubiera tenido un hijo, quien habría podido ser la desafortunada madre de ese niño?

-son ustedes de niños! – se sorprendió Bolt.

-awwww!- Grito Naruto pequeño – me veo tan genial! Y soy Hokage! –estaba tan emocionado.

-cómo es que ustedes están aquí?- pregunto kakashi.

-Kakashi-sensei – dijo Sakura adulta y él se alegró de que aun sus alumnos lo trataran con respeto- no lo sabemos, despertamos y estábamos aquí.

-existe algún jutsu que pueda realizar viajes en el tiempo?- pregunto Sasuke- Sakura adulta lo miro con ternura, Sasuke siempre fue tan lindo de niño.

-No existe tal jutsu..- respondió Sarada como siempre hacia ante las preguntas de su padre esperando que él sintiera orgullo de sus conocimientos, lo hizo sin darse cuenta, seguramente porque aquel niño de 12 años era su padre.

Sasuke la observo por un momento, algo en su rostro le era familiar, observo a la Sakura adulta buscando las similitudes con aquella niña que supuestamente era su hija.

-tendrá algo que ver con las caras de los hokages?- pregunto Sakura ocultando la emoción que tenía por verse de adulta, era realmente hermosa! Y se veía muy sexi!

-apareció un quinto rostro tallado en la piedra – informo Kakashi a sus alumnos adultos.

-es Tsunade-sama – informo la pelirosa.

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura se miraron entre si confundidos, no sabían de quien hablaban.

-No saben quién es Tsunade?- pregunto Naruto adulto.

-la vieja de la piedra? No no sabemos- respondió el mini Naruto.

-ha! – Exclamo Bolt – y tú me regañas por llamar viejo a Kakashi y tú hacías lo mismo con la quinta – miro de reojo a su padre.

-ten más respeto! – Bolt se ligó un coscorrón de su padre.

-auch!- exclamo Naruto cuando recibió un puñetazo de Sakura.

-no lo golpees por ser igual que tú!-

Sasuke observaba aburrido toda la escena, sus compañeros seguían siendo un par de idiotas y molestos, seguro que aún seguían poniéndole los pelos de punta. Eso lo hizo pensar donde estaría su versión adulta.

-me acabo de dar cuenta de algo! – Exclamo el pequeño Naruto- tu eres mi hijo! – apunto a Bolt.

A todos le corrió una gota por la frente, llevaban ya un rato allí y recién se percataba de eso Naruto.

-y esta niña debe de ser tu hermana?- señalo a Sarada- a que son mis hijos con Sakura?

-por Kami dime que no es cierto! – imploro Sakura mirando a su versión adulta, Sakura negó con la cabeza y la mini pelirosa suspiro aliviada.

-qué? – dijo confundido Bolt, acaso a su padre le gustaba Sakura cuando eran niño? – No! Estás loco? Yo y Sarada-chan hermanos!- exclamo.

-creo que nos estamos yendo del foco de la cuestión- interrumpió Sakura adulta- la cuestión es que creo que ustedes también viajaron en el tiempo-

El antiguo equipo siete la miraron sorprendidos- porque crees eso Sakura?- pregunto Kakashi.

-dijeron que de repente apareció una quinta cara en las piedras y no conocen a Tsunade-sama, cuando ella se convirtió en Hokage ustedes la conocían- dijo mirando a los genins – y para esa época yo llevaba el pelo corto- todos miraron a la pequeña Sakura, su cabello llegaba hasta su cintura.

-si lo que dices es cierto eso quiere decir que nosotros viajamos al futuro…- analizo Kakashi.

-qué?!- Grito Naruto – vamos a morir! –

-no exageres Naruto – hablo calmado Sasuke.

-kakashi-sensei… como pudo pasar esto?- pregunto la ojijade.

Kakashi miro a Sakura y Naruto adulto esperando una respuesta a eso – nosotros tampoco lo sabemos..- respondió Sakura.

-SHANNARON!- escucharon gritar, los del futuro sabían muy bien a quien le pertenecía ese grito.

-demoños!- exclamo Sakura y salió corriendo hacia donde escucho el grito y todos la siguieron.

Al llegar al lugar observaron a una Sakura joven golpear a otro Naruto igual de joven.

Sakura adulta se reconoció en seguida la Sakura que golpeaba a Naruto era ella cuando tenía 16 años y estaba golpeando a Naruto de 19 años. Mientras que su versión de 19 años miraba la escena junto al Naruto de 16.

-tranquila Sakura-chan! – pedia Naruto-the last – te estamos diciendo la verdad venimos del futuro.

-mentira! Donde esta Sai y Yamato? – grito Sakura-shippuden mientras trataba de golpear al rubio.

-tranquilízate Sakura-chan- pedía Naruto-shippuden a su compañera- deja que nos expliquen.

-o eso solo la enojara más… me conozco- dijo Sakura-thelast mientras observaba a su otra versión enfurecerse más.

Sakura-shippuden cargo chakra en su puño dispuesta a acabar con aquel imitador de Naruto.

-basta, no quiero lastimarte! – advirtió Naruto-thelast.

-SHANNA…- Sakura-shippuden fue detenida antes de que golpeara al rubio, sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa.

-basta- dijo la versión de la Sakura más adulta mientras detenía el puño de su versión adolescente.

La sakura genin no podía creer lo fuerte que era, observaba a sus dos versiones más grandes orgullosamente, además de ser hermosa era realmente fuerte.

Sakura-shippuden observo a su alrededor, vio al equipo siete cuando eran genins acompañados por Kakashi y dos niños y luego volvió a mirar a donde estaba su compañero Naruto junto la versión de ella un poco más adulta y luego volvió a mirar a la Sakura que la sostenía, llevaba el mismo sello en la frente que Tsunade-sama.

Dejo de fluir chakra por su puño y se tranquilizó, el resto se acercó a estas dos.

-vaya que monstruosa fuerza que vas a tener Sakura-chan! – exclamo Naruto-genin.

-que es lo que está pasando? – Pregunto ya más tranquila Sakura-shippuden-

-por lo visto ustedes también viajaron en el tiempo…- dijo Sakura-thelast.

-tambien? – pregunto confuso Naruto-shippuden – me están queriendo decir que todos ustedes vienen del futuro?-

-no…- dijo Naruto adulto – ellos vienen del pasado..- dijo señalando a los genins.

Cada grupo conto como habían aparecido en ese tiempo, Sakura-thelast había aparecido en su departamento vacío al igual que Naruto-the last solo que este conto que fue echado de su propia casa por una vieja que le decía que ahí no vivía él.

Cuando se dieron cuenta que no era su tiempo decidieron salir de Konoha para no ser reconocidos, fue ahí cuando se encontraron con Sakura y Naruto-shippuden que volvían de una misión, a su vez ellos contaron que de camino a la aldea perdieron de vista a Sai y Yamato y que cuando vieron a sus versiones más grandes creyeron que era una trampa.

-al parecer estamos en su línea temporal…- dijo Sakura adulta señalando a Sakura y Naruto-shippuden.

-es lo más probable…- afirmo Sakura-thelast- pero la pregunta es porque estamos todos aquí?

-no es una coincidencia…- todos miraron a la Sakura-genin- osea digo están todas mis versiones adultas, las del tonto de Naruto y ellos..- dijo señalando a Sarada y Bolt.

-ellos quiénes son? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo Naruto-shippuden y Naruto-thelast.

-yo soy Bolt Uzumaqui…- se señaló así mismo el rubio, las versiones de Naruto adolescente quedaron sorprendidos, era cierto ese niño era idéntico a ellos, el mismo pelo, ojos y los rasgos del Kurama- y ella es Sarada, es hija de la tía Sakura- Sakura-shippuden abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, mientras que la Sakura-thelast la miraba detenidamente.

-Sarada que?- pregunto Sakura-thelast, encontraba similitudes de ella en el rostro de esa niña para también de alguien más, podría ser que fuera hija de él?

-oigan!- exclamo Naruto-genin interrumpiendo – se dan cuenta que en las tres versiones nuestras de futuro solo falta el hígado de Sasuke!-

Sakura y Naruto-shippuden se pusieron melancólicos, Sasuke no estaba con ellos porque había abandonado la aldea, Sakura y Naruto-the last se miraron confundidos, hasta ese momento no se habian preguntado donde demoños estaba Sasuke, Sakura lo había ido a buscar a su departamento pero estaba vacio. Sakura y Sarada se observaron, realmente no tenían idea de donde estaba Sasuke.

-hump..- bufo Sasuke, el idiota de Naruto tenía razón, donde estaban sus versiones adultas?, no es que le preocupara ni nada pero porque no estaba él con los equipos siete del futuro?

-ha! Eres tan odioso que seguro que te sacamos del equipo!- se burló Naruto-genin.

-déjalo en paz! – se oyó al mismo tiempo decir a Sakura-genin y a Sarada.

Sasuke miro sorprendido a la pelinegra, que Sakura regañara a Naruto no lo sorprendía, pero que lo hiciera esa niña sí.

-porque lo defiendes? – la acuso con el dedo Naruto-genin.

-porque soy su padre..- se escuchó detrás de Naruto, todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver a la versión de Sasuke adulto.

-papá…- grito Sarada corriendo hacia su padre, el la abrazo cuando llego junto a él, a ellos se sumó Sakura que abrazo a su marido.

-Sasuke-kun, estas aquí..- dijo la pelirosa más grande.

-Siii!- grito de felicidad la Sakura-genin, iba a ser la esposa de Sasuke y tendrían una hija!

Sasuke-genin no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, su versión adulta abrazaba a esa niña y a la Sakura adulta, él había formado una famila? Que había pasado con su venganza?

-Sasuke!- exclamo Naruto-thelast al ver al Sasuke de su tiempo detrás del Sasuke más adulto.

Todos prestaron atención a Sasuke-thelast – nos encontramos en una de las cueva de orochimaru..- informo este.

Sakura-thelast corrió hacia su Sasuke y se colgó de su cuello dándole un beso, la Sakura-genin no podía estar más feliz, casi que sentía que estaba flotando en una nube.

-pero qué? – solo pudo pronunciar Sasuke-genin, acaso eso era una broma?, él era un vengador que hacia dejando que Sakura lo bese.

Sakuara- shippuden junto a Naruto-shippuden no lo podían creer, en el futuro ellos lograrían que Sasuke regrese.

-vaya que suertudo!- exclamo Naruto-genin- si Sakura-chan no es mi esposa entonces quién es?-

-una pobre mujer…- respondió Sasuke adulto, el pequeño Naruto se sintió intimidado por ese Sasuke.

-alguien sabe que es lo que sucedió?- interrogo Sasuke adulto.

-No papá, no sabemos cómo viajamos en el tiempo- respondió Sarada.

-ya veo…- analizo las posibilidades el azabache más grande – no es coincidencia que estemos todos nosotros aquí, debe de haber una conexión..-

-exactamente eso decía yo…- dijo Sakura-genin hipnotizada por lo sexi que se veía su futuro marido.

-solo falta nuestro Sasuke…- dijo Sakura-shippuden con tono triste.

Sasuke adulto se miró con Sasuke-thelast – nosotros sabemos dónde es que esta..- después de todo ellos ya habían pasado por esa etapa de renegado.

-lo buscaremos…- informo Sasuke adulto.

-no creo que el Sasuke de nuestro tiempo esté interesado en reunirse con nosotros..- dijo Naruto-shippuden.

-porque no? – pregunto Sasuke-genin- que es lo que me sucedió? – exigió saber mirando a sus versiones más adultas, uno de ellos tenía un ojo extraño, a su versión adulta no se le notaba por el flequillo, que demoños había pasado con él?!

-abandonaste la aldea…- susurro Sakura-shippuden, los genins se sorprendieron de oír eso.

-buscabas venganza…- dijo Sasuke adulto, Sasuke-genin lo observo sorprendido-….la encontraras.

Continuara…


End file.
